A Vengenful,Cold Love
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: Elena Tailor lost everything when the Lannisters and Baratheons burned her home and slaughtered her people. Now all she wants is vengeance. When she is sent on a mission to capture the daughter of Mace Tyrell and son of Tywin Lannister,she never expected to fall for the one she meant to capture. Now with a choice at hand will she follow her heart or her darkest desire?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They say that we can't be trusted.

That a Warg was the Stranger of all mankind and only bring death and destruction.

But I know the truth.

It is men who have no honor and bring only death and destruction. They know naught but think of themselves so highly. I will never forget the day those knights came down on my home and burned and killed everything in their sight.

The lions and the stags,a mockery of what those animals stand for. The stag for its peace and the lion for its wisdom.

They will rue the day they took everything from me.

If it's the last thing I do.


	2. King's Landing

Chapter 1

_King's Landing_

Elena Tailor

_These bastards will get what's coming to them._

Elena Tailor had been stalking a pair of drunken men from some inn,who had raped an innocent woman,for about an hour and was now in the forest on a tree branch above them waiting for their friends to leave them.

"That woman was a beauty."one of the drunken men commented. "Aye but she was so noisy and not in a good way. 'Please stop! I'll give you anything you want' If that's the case,then stop whining and give me your cunt."The other man said and they all laughed loudly.

Elena growled angrily and could feel her nails turning into claws.

_Not now. I have to wait a little longer. _

Elena was the daughter of two wargs,people who were able to put their conscious in an animal's body,see and smell things from their point of view and even control their actions.

She,however,was different.

She could turn into any animal she desired,real or mythical. All she had to do was picture the animal in her head and she became it. She stayed as still as a rock as the men reminisced about their vile 'feat' for a good ten minutes before their friends got up and bid them farewell. Once their friends were gone from sight,the two men laid their cloaks over themselves and soon fell asleep.

_Now it's time_ Elena thought and felt a smile cross her face as she thought of how much fun she was going to have with these men. She closed her eyes then imagined her favourite form: The wolfman or more commonly known as a werewolf.

Her nails turned into razor sharp claws,her teeth became larger and sharper,her ears pointy,eyes narrowed to slits,arms and legs longer,her body hairer,a tail sprouted and her mouth long. Once she was fully transformed,she jumped from her hiding spot and slashed her claws across a rock.

It caused a loud,shrill noise that woke both men up. She took one claw and again slowly scratched the rock,making the loud,shrill noise again then jumped back on the branch. "Sal,did you hear that?"one of the men asked the other. "Yeah I did. Whatever it is it's too close for my liking."the man replied. "Well we better check it out."the men nodded and got up groggily,whether from lack of sleep or ale Elena couldn't tell,and took out daggers.

They looked around the forest warily while staying close to one another. Elena watched the men,unintentionally,walk right to where she was with poorly restraint patience.

_ Patience_,she chided herself. _I need to have patience._ The men slowly continued to walk towards her hiding spot.

She waited until they were right in front of her. She jumped off the branch before them. They both watched horrified as she slowly rose to her full height,which was roughly nine feet and smiled menacingly at them. One of the men dropped his dagger and ran off,screaming for his mother. The other man put up his dagger.

Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"You are a brave man I'll give you that. Brave but foolish."she told him. His eyes widened in shock but that was all he would ever do. Elena,faster than a snake,slashed her claws across his throat. His hands shot up to his throat to stop the bleeding but the blood seeped through his fingers and from his mouth. He slowly fell to his knees then face first. Elena looked at him for a second then ran after the other man.

_ At least that man had the sense to run with his life_ Elena thought. She soon caught up to him and noticed he was trying to run back to the town he had came from.

_Clever little man,too bad you have to die._

She pushed off with her hind legs and landed right in front of the man. Before he could run off of scream,she grabbed him by the neck and shoved him to the ground. "Mercy…"the man whimpered. That made Elena beyond furious. "Silence!"she bellowed. "Did you give that woman you raped mercy?" He looked at her but said naught. "Did you?"she growled. "M-m-my fr-friend wanted me to b-become a man."the man stuttered fearfully.

Elena gave him her most sinister smile then leaned forward to his ear and whispered,"And I'll finish where he left off." Her jaw ripped out his throat not even giving him a chance to scream. She tossed his body then licked the blood off her claws,muzzle and teeth. She turned back to her human form and smiled at herself for a job well done.

_ I think I'll go to some inn for a drink...and get some information._ She moved from the forest towards the town,Muddy Way. She found an inn and walked inside to the counter. She ordered a cup of ale from the innkeeper and noticed some men,mostly drunken ones,giving her lusty looks. She knew that she was an attractive woman but that didn't give those men the right to devour her with their eyes. Once she looked at them with her face twisted in a vicious scowl they gave her a look of fear and looked away.

"Haven't you heard,"someone was telling another person. "King Robert means to take Storm's End lords as his bannermen." "Then you haven't heard that his brothers have claimed themselves kings. It's even rumored that Eddark Stark's eldest son means to crown himself King of the North."another said.

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The War of the Five Kings as the humans called it. Stannis Baratheon,Renly Baratheon,Robb Stark,Robert Baratheon and Balon Greyjoy were all fighting to become King of the Seven Kingdoms. Elena was probably the only person who couldn't care less who sat on the Iron Throne. Though,if she wanted to be honest,the only person she might want on Westeros to sit on the Iron Throne was Eddark Stark's eldest son,Robb Stark. Robert she hated with a burning passion and he was a poor king,Renly was basically a handsome looking fool. Stannis wouldn't make a bad king but he was little loved. And kings who were little loved were often the ones who never sat on the throne for long. Balon,though she loved him,was an ironborn and held even less love than Stannis did. Robb seemed like every other Stark you met. Loyal,trustworthy,kind and honorable to a fault.

But there was only one person in the world that Elena would love to see on the Iron Throne.

"The Iron Throne doesn't belong to Renly,Stannis,Robert,Balon or Robb,"a woman declared. "It rightfully belongs to Daenerys Targaryen."

That name struck closer to home than Elena would've liked.

Ever since the Lannisters and Baratheons slaughtered her people and burned her home,she swore that she would never serve any of the kings,queens or would-be rulers. One day,bored out of her mind,she decided to go to Meereen to see some new things. When she arrived she learned that the "queen" of Westeros was building an army. Curious,she sought out this queen for four days before she found her. The queen was indeed beautiful as most had said. Long silver-gold hair,purple amethyst eyes,pale fair skin,tall and slender.

At first,both Elena and Daenerys had been wary of each other for different reasons but once she heard how she had freed slaves,punished their masters and gave them safe lives she decided that Daenerys would be the one she served and to see sit the Iron Throne.

"I wish to serve you,Daenerys."she had told her one day. "Your Grace."Daenerys had corrected her and Elena had tried her hardest not to roll her eyes to seem disrespectful. "And I would be happy to have you in my service."she added gratefully. She had been helping Daenerys with her battles and other tasks for two years while growing incredibly close with one other.

However,like all good things,it had to end.

Elena could fight,cook,read,write and even do trades but she could not for the life of her obey orders. She had disobeyed orders many times in her missions and it had lead both of them to realise that Elena had to leave Daenerys' service. "I hope you come back one day to visit."Daenerys had said to her as Elena was about to leave. "I will. Hopefully it'll be soon."Elena replied to her. They hugged each other before Elena left.

That was three years ago.

_No longer Elena told herself. I'll leave for Meereen tonight._ She paid for the drink then walked back to the forest. She took the form of an eagle then flew off east.

Towards Meereen.

Towards her one true ruler.


	3. The Free Cities

Chapter 2

_The Free Cities_

Elena Tailor

The following day,she pushed herself until her wings ached and she wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep. She had just gotten out of Westeros and to the edge of the Free Cities right at Bloodstones.

_Might as well rest there for the night and eat something. But first I need to check that the place is safe._

She looked down at the island,using her enhanced eyesight. There were a few fishermen at the shore but the rest of the island was empty. She folded her wings close to her body and shot down to the island. Once she was in range,she snapped them open and let the wind slow her descent.

She then transformed into a wolf and decided to explore the island and find something to eat. The entire place was made of stone so there was not a single forest like area. She looked around,sniffing and waiting,until she found three green lizards scurrying from under a rock. She quickly grabbed them in her jaws and clamped down on their spines,giving them an instant death.

She put them on the ground and began eating them. They were small so they didn't provide much meat and whatever little bit they did it was scrawny and tough to chew.

_Hopefully those fishermen leave tomorrow morning so I can have a proper meal_ Elena thought.

Once she forced down the last bit of lizard meat she got up and looked around for a secure place to sleep. She soon found a big cluster of fallen rocks that looked big enough for her to sleep under and not get detected by any unwanted attention. She squeezed herself under the rocks and closed her eyes,thinking of how happy she'll be to see Daenerys once more.

* * *

When Elena had woken up the next day,she assumed that it was morning since the sun was bright. It wasn't until she yawned,got up,stretched and really looked at the sky that she saw the sun was setting.

_ Midday! Seven hells,how long did I sleep?!_ She huffed in annoyance then trotted to the beach to get a quick breakfast. She looked around to see if there was any fishermen still nearby by the nearest one still too far away to see her.

She sat at the edge of the water,still as a rock,waiting for a fish to swim by. Soon enough a black silhouette flashed in the water. She thrusted her muzzle into the water and clamped her jaw on a fish. She brought her head back up out of the water and dropped the fish onto the sand before going to retrieve another one.

Once she caught enough fish to sustain her for a while,she laid down and began munching away. She tossed the bones back to the sea when she finished then transformed once more into an eagle then took off,heading north-east. Out of all her airborne transformations she had to admit that the eagle was her second favorite form right after the dragon.

The feeling of the wind blowing on her face and through her feathers,being able to see more than a human and the realization that she was free.

She looked below at the human's home. _The world can only be interpreted by how we view it._ The wise words of her foster father Aeron Greyjoy,or more commonly known by the Ironborn as Damphair. _If we view it as beautiful it will be beautiful,if we view it as ugly it will be ugly._

Aeron was the younger brother of lord Balon Greyjoy. If Aeron was correct,her home was on the cape of eagles close to Pyke. When the Lannisters and Baratheons had burned her home and slaughtered her people,the Ironborn had came a day later to get what they could only to find her burned home. They had decided to leave since there was nothing for them until they heard a loud wailing.

Upon searching,they found her.

Many of the Ironborn didn't want to take the child with them but Aeron took her as his own for seven years. She wouldn't exactly call them family but she did have a strong connection to them all,especially to Balon and his children Asha and Theon who insisted on calling her sister and making her call them sister or brother.

_What did I view the world the day my home was destroyed_ Elena thought bitterly.

She hadn't seen any of the Ironborns in four years but promised to come back soon. Another promise I have to keep. She had flown over Pentos and the hills of Norvos before exhaustion succumbed her. _It would've been so much easier for me if Daenerys was in Westeros_ Elena thought with a sigh.

She then suddenly wondered if she could find a ship that was heading to Meereen or,at the very least,Valyria. She looked down at the sea in search for ships and found three ships. One was going in the direction she just came from and two were going in the same direction as her. She didn't know exactly where they were destined to go but she decided to go on the one that looked more it was going north-east than north.

She folded her wings and dove towards the mass of the ship. Once in range,she flared her wings open and descended slowly onto the mass. Luckily there wasn't a single human on it so she took the opportunity to settle down and relax her aching body.

* * *

**Hey guys,hopefully you liked this story. I want to thank everyone who has read it and put a review on it.**

**Reviews: **

**StormNightSS: I'm super glad you like this story. I'll be trying to upload at least two chapters a day.**


	4. Meereen

Chapter 3

Meereen

Elena Tailor

For the following days Elena would fly above the ship,eat the fish or anything the sea had to offer,fly some more then at night would land onto the mass of the ship and sleep. The routine was extremely tiring and Elena could not wait to reach Meereen. On the eight day of the routine,she had just finished eating a fish when she looked ahead and saw the speak of land. At first,she thought it was an island but then the speak stretched more and more until she saw people and little buildings on it.

_Meereen!_

She let out a shrill cry of joy and raced ahead of the ship towards Meereen.

* * *

"At long fucking last."Elena muttered to herself as she looked upon Meeren.

It was as large as its sister cities,Astapor and Yunkai. The bricks were of many colors,the walls were higher than Yunkai and anchored by great siege towers at every angle. She walked to the gate to be met by two guards. "Name."one of them said simply. "Elena Tailor."she answered. He bellowed a cry to the few people on top of the gate then told her,"You may pass."

She nodded her thanks then entered into the city. The streets were bustling with people,buying from vendors,vendors selling stuff or kids running around. She paid none any mind as she walked to the Great Pyramid.

Another two guards were standing before the door. "Name and business."a guard said. "Elena Tailor and I am here to see Daenerys." "Aren't they all."the guard sighed before moving out of the way and allowing her to pass.

She went inside.

Torches were lit at the side of the walls,a long wooden table in the middle of the pyramid and a tall bench. Her gaze landed on Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy,Daenerys knights and part of her Queensguard. They both gave her warm smiles. She moved her gaze to the front of the room to Daenerys.

She was the same as the day Elena last saw her. Tall,slender,pale-skinned and long silver-gold hair. She was just beautiful. She moved her gaze from Daenerys' body to her face. Her face broke into a huge grin and her amethyst eyes gleamed happily.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen

She never felt more happy than when she saw her old friend,Elena Tailor. She looked the same as she did three years ago. Tall,slender yet muscular,dark-skinned with ice blue eyes and long black hair.

However,she could tell that Elena changed. Her body was marred with scars,her face was almost completely emotionless and her eyes held little warmth.

But that didn't matter to Daenerys.

She got up from the bench and slowly walked towards Elena,not caring about the numerous eyes watching me. As soon as she reached her,she threw her arms around her and pulled her close. "My big,bad wolf."she whispered softly and teasingly. She heard Elena chuckle and strong arms wrap around her waist.

They pulled away after a while and Daenerys turned to the people at the long table. "Captains and sellswords,let us feast today in honor of my good friend Elena!"Daenerys said. They all cheered loudly while the servants quickly scurried to prepare the feast. She brought Elena over to Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. Elena hugged Barristan like a daughter would a father then settled with a firm handshake with Jorah.

Daenerys knew that Elena and Jorah weren't exactly close but both respected each other. Once they were done greeting each other,Daenerys walked up to Elena. "We have a lot of catching up to do."she said. "Then let's catch up."Elena replied simply. They exited the pyramid and walked eastward. They made it to a small lake surrounded by different kinds of flowers.

They sat down at the side in a comfortable silence,listening to the gurgling water. "How did you know I would be in Meereen?"Daenerys asked her. "I just remembered a conversation where you told me you wanted to go to Meereen."Elena explained. Daenerys nodded. "How is life treating you?"she asked Elena. "Not any different. Still looking for vengeance,protecting the innocent and giving justice."Elena replied matter-of-factly.

"Still playing the gallant knight I see."she sighed playfully. "Well,I'd make a better knight than most in Westeros."Elena replied coldly.

_I was right_ Daenerys thought. _Elena has changed and more than I would like._

She decided to try a more humorous approach. "On a good note,you came back to visit...even if it was three years later."she said. That brought a small chuckle out of Elena. "Don't you dare hold that against me. I lost track of time." "Time?! I think you mean years."Daenerys stated with a smile. It quickly faded however as she looked away from Elena.

"To be honest,I was starting to think you didn't want to see me or forgot about me." Moments after,she felt a warm,calloused hand wrap over hers and looked to see Elena gazing at her intensely. "Daenerys Targaryen,you are the last person in the entire world that I could ever forget. Only a bloody fool could ever forget you."Elena told her sincerely.

Daenerys didn't know why but she felt relief and a strange wave of happiness hearing Elena say that. Holding her hand in hers she leaned forward towards Elena's and closed her eyes just as their lips met.

The kiss was soft,lips barely touching,at first. Then she deepened the kiss,biting Elena's bottom lip and pulling her closer. All too soon they both had to pull away for the need of air. Once she got her breathing in control,she turned to Elena to see her smirking at her. "What?"she asked,confused by her smirk. "I'm starting to suspect that you missed me for more than just out of friendship."Elena replied smugly.

Daenerys felt her cheeks warm and redden. She turned her face away.

She felt Elena's hand cup her chin and gently turn her face so they were looking at each other. "Don't worry my queen,"she said,her voice husky and low. "After the feast,I promise to make you scream louder than you will ever scream." Daenerys' felt her throat go as dry as the sand from Dorne and her body as hot as its sun. Elena removed her hand underneath her chin and got up. "Come on. We better go back before they think we got attacked or something."Elena told her.

She extended her hand to Daenerys. "You are such a tease."Daenerys told her while she accepted her hand. "That is one of the many things you love about me."Elena answered slyly with a wink.

Once again,Daenerys couldn't reply to her.

They walked back to the pyramid. Upon entering,the servants told her that the feast would be ready in five minutes. A loud hiss sounded throughout the pyramid and everyone went silent. Daenerys turned to the entrance of the pyramid to see her eldest dragon,Drogon. He flew onto the table and sniffed the air.

At first,she thought he was looking for food but then she saw him whip his head to them,looking only at Elena with his smoldering red eyes. Both stared at each other for a long moment. Abruptly,he ran towards her his lips parted slightly as if he was smiling. He jumped from the table onto Elena's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek roughly. Daenerys could practically see everyone in the room slump in their seats know that they saw Drogon meant no harm and presumed their talking.

"Seven gods Drogon! What has Daenerys been feeding you that you got so big?"Elena cooed to Drogon. He nuzzled her a bit longer before crawling over to her right shoulder and jumping onto Daenerys' shoulder. She scratched his chin gently. "He eats pieces of any type of meat so far but all three of them are growing more hungry and restless."she replied.

"It's like I say. You can befriend a beast even break a beast but you can never truly tame a beast." "Wisely said Elena."Barristan said,approaching them. Becoming bored once more,Drogon flapped his wings and flew out the pyramid just as a servant came and said,"The food is ready!" She nodded then went to the table and took the chair upfront while Elena took the chair closest to her.

The servants soon departed with the first dish. Trout cooked in a crust of crushed almonds. She had scared eaten much today with all the work she had to do so the food was a welcome. She called one of her servants to fill her cup of wine as she looked at Elena. She was wolfing down her food and took a swing of her wine as Jhogo,one of her bloodriders,leaned over and said something to her.

She said something back to him and looked at her with a gleam of amusement in her eyes then winked at her before she resumed talking with Jhogo. She felt her cheeks redden again and she drank deeply to hide her blush. The second course was a broth of crab and monkeyfish and a saddle of lamb. The lamb was succulent and the broth was flavorful. Soon the dishes came and went until,at last,the dessert came. It was cherries covered in sweet cream with a slice of lemon cakes.

Daenerys was only able to take two bites before she called a servant. "Go to the markets and give this to anyone you see on the streets. Bring a guard with you."she ordered. "Yes,your Grace."she bowed,taking the dish in her hand and walked off. She turned back to the table to see Elena watching her with a look of approval and admiration.

It quickly changed to mischief as she got up from the table and turned to her.

"Your Grace,"she said to her. "Would you like to accompany me to a night stroll?" Daenerys rolled her eyes but her stomach was fluttering with anticipation. As much as she wanted to lie to herself,she couldn't wait any longer for what was about to happen.

She quickly told Barristan and Jorah that she was retiring early before getting up and walking beside Elena.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you have any questions don't hesitate to P.M. me and reviews are always welcomed. One thing I do want to be clear on for this story is that Daenerys and Elena are not a couple nor will they be later on. They're more like friends with benefits to put it simply.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

**Author's note: Warning this chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

_Meereen_

Elena Tailor

Elena could tell that Daenerys was excited and was barely keeping it together.

_To be fair,I did tell her i'd make her scream louder than she ever will_ Elena told herself with a smile.

Soon enough,they made it to Daenerys' chambers. Two guards were positioned before the door standing attentively and stiffly. Daenerys ordered them to make sure they weren't distrubed before going inside. It was spacious,well lit,had a bed big enough for three people,two nightstands and a mirror. Once Daenerys closed the door,Elena took her in her arms.

Daenerys smiled and gave her a tender kiss,the merest brush of her lips.

There was no tenderness in the kiss that Elena returned to her,only hunger.

She moved her lips down Daenerys' neck and she moaned weakly. In one motion,she lifted up Daenerys and gently laid her on the bed. She shifted her nail into a claw then ripped the silk top to bottom. She removed the clothes and her mouth watered. Daenerys' breasts were big and firm,nipples perked up and her cunt was neatly trimmed.

She cupped her breast and gave it a light squeeze making Daenerys moan. Elena smiled then ran her thumb lightly,almost not touching,over her nipple back and forth and back and forth until she felt it become stiffen even more. "Elena...Elena."Daenerys moaned. Elena smirked then leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear,"Does that feel good my queen?" "Yes."Daenerys moaned out loudly.

Elena lowered her mouth onto the erect nipple sucking and licking it. Daenerys let out a deep moan. "El...Elena...I-I need you."she whimpered. Elena knew exactly what Daenerys needed but she wanted her to say it.

She dragged her finger lightly from Daenerys' nipple to her navel. "Need me for what,your Grace?"she asked innocently. "You..kn-know what."Daenerys said breathlessly. "But I want to hear you say it."Elena said brushing her finger lightly near Daenerys' clit.

Her hips bucked at the contact.

"Elena fuck me!"Daenerys nearly screamed. She said it with so much desperation that Elena took pity on her and slipped a finger in her cunt. Daenerys gasped and bucked her hips forward. Elena wasn't shocked to find her practically dripping wet.

She added another finger and began moving them rapidly in and out Daenerys' cunt. Daenerys moaned,gasped,writhed and thrusted her hips in time with Elena's fingers. "Elena...oh ah...Elena…"she moaned but was cut off by Elena's kiss. Too soon,she pulled away for air. "Oh..Ele-na i'm...so close."Daenerys whimpered.

Elena could tell by how her inner walls clenched around her fingers. So she took her free hand and rubbed Daenerys' clit furiously. Daenerys mewled and spoke some words that Elena guessed was high Valyrian. Sweat listened off her body making her shine in the light. "Elena...I-I'm going t- ELENA!"she yelled. She arched her back off the bed,shuddered and screamed as her inner walls clamped down on Elena's fingers and her juices gushed out of her.

Once she was done,her body went limp. Elena smiled to herself when she saw what she had caused and the glory that laid beneath her. She got off her and laid down beside Daenerys,wrapping her arms around her waist. Daenerys scooted closer to her and nuzzled her neck. "Goodnight Elena."she murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight my queen."Elena replied giving her a kiss on her forehead then resting her head on the pillow which was quickly followed by falling asleep.

* * *

Elena woke up sometime before dawn. She looked at Daenerys,who was still asleep,and watched the slight rise and fall of her chest. She sighed and,careful not to watch Daenerys,rolled away and got up. She took one of Daenerys' bed robes,put it on then walked to the balcony. It overlooked the city of Meereen. The sky was still dark so she assumed there would be a few more hours till dawn.

She looked up at the sky and thought of home,a place she never knew and never will.

Of parents or potential siblings she'll never see again.

"I'm sorry father,mother and siblings,"she whispered hoarsely as tears welled in her eyes and fell down her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." A light,cool breeze washed over her,a soft and relaxing touch to her skin as though the world itself was trying to comfort her. "Elena? Are you ok?" She turned around to see Daenerys putting on a bedrobe and watching her with concern.

She turned away and quickly wiped away her tears. "I'm fine. Just thinking."she said. She felt arms wrap around her torso and Daenerys' face nuzzling her neck. "You were thinking of home,weren't you?"she asked though it sounded more like a statement. Elena sighed as she placed her hands over Daenerys'. "It's just...I miss my family and being the last of my kind doesn't really help."Elena said truthfully.

There was a long pause of tense silence before Daenerys replied softly. "I know how you feel."

Elena knew without a doubt that Daenerys indeed knew how she felt. Being the last living Targaryen in the Seven Kingdoms was nothing short of lonely. It was one of the things she and Daenerys had in common. The two fell into a comfortable silence for a while,simply holding onto one another. "Daenerys?"she said after sometime.

"Yes Elena?" "I've been thinking about it for sometime and...I would like to serve you again."she said. She felt Daenerys stiffen against her. She turned to see Daenerys giving her a confused look. "You wish to serve me? Even after how badly it went the first time?"she asked baffled. "First off,don't remind me of how that went. Secondly,I wish to serve you because of all the kings and queens that I've seen,you are the only one fit to rule because you are kind yet firm,commanding yet wise. Strong yet forgiving."Elena said sincerely.

Daenerys was touched that Elena,her closest friend,thought all those things about her. She lifted her hand to Elena's face,cupping it gently. "Thank you. The fact that you think all those things about me makes me more confident and determined to take my rightful place and right this wronged world."Daenerys said softly. Then she smile shifted into a smirk. "Though I'm beginning to think the all mighty Elena is going soft."she teased. "I blame you for that."she replied chuckling before leaning forward and kissing Daenerys.

"You know,"Daenerys whispered into her ear huskily. "I never got to thank you for last night." "You don't have to th-"She cut herself off with a gasp as Daenerys slipped her finger in her cunt. Daenerys chuckled against her ear,her hot breath causing shivers to go down Elena's spine. "I think it's only right that I return the favor."Daenerys replied then laughed.

Elena wanted to reply with a witty comeback but the feeling of Daenerys finger moving in and out of her cunt was all she could focus on. Daenerys guided her back into the room then pushed her on the bed and Elena became lost in the pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Meereen_

Elena Tailor

She slept well that night and groaned when Daenerys shook her awake. "Why in the seven hells do you have to wake up so early?"Elena asked her grumpily. "I have to see the petitioners."Daenerys told her with a slight frown.

"Are you kidding me?! Can't these people just deal with their own problems?"Elena asked in incredulous. "I am their queen Elena,therefore,I must listen to their problems and give them justice if I can. If I cannot do this for the people here then how will I be able to help all the people in the Seven Kingdoms?"Daenerys told her. "These Meereenesses are lucky that I'm not their queen."Elena said then rolled off the bed.

Daenerys giggled.

"Do you have a tunic?"she asked Daenerys. "Yeah,just push the tokars to the side and the tunics are behind them."Daenerys told her. She pushed the tokars and found three tunics. The last one looked like the biggest one so she took it and put it on. It fit just right. "We should get going."Daenerys said.

Elena huffed as they left her chambers and walked down to the bottom of the pyramids to find her council already there. Skahaz mo Kandaq of the Shaven head and the commander of the Brazen Beast,Daenerys' city watch. He was tall with a beetled brow,oily skin,a big nose with blackheads and small eyes. He was also a blunt and brutal man,one that was good to have at your side in battle.

Elena had grown a healthy relationship with him as well as respect for him.

Reznak mo Reznak,her seneschal. He was a small and damp man,smelled as if he bathed in perfume and often gave her a headache. Grey Worm,a eunuch and commander of Daenerys' eunuch infantry called the Unsullied. When Daenerys had told her about the way the Unsullied were trained unlike most who would listen in revulsion,she listened with great admiration and they earned her utmost respect. Her three bloodriders and two knights.

"Good morning your Grace,Elena"they all said bowing to Daenerys. "Good morning gentlemen."Daenerys said to them. "Morning."Elena said to them. She took her place at the bottom of the marble stairs as Daenerys' scribe,Missandei,announced her. "All kneel for Daenerys StormBorn,the Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and First Men,Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,Breaker of Shackles and Mother of Dragons." They all kneel before her.

Elena only then noticed how full the hall was and quickly regretted her decision to go back in Daenerys' service.

_This is going to be a very long day._

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen

"Arise."she ordered as she sat on her bench. They all rose to their feet like one giant wave.

Custom demanded that she started with an Astapori,a former slave called Lord Ghael. He had a mouth of brown rotten teeth and the pointed yellow face of a weasel. "Cleon the Great sends these jewels as a token of his love for your Magnificence." He said as he gave them to her. There were rubies,emeralds,a gold necklace and a silver ring. "King Cleon is most generous. You may thank him for me for his lovely gifts."Daenerys told him.

_ If he thinks he can win my hand by giving me jewels he must be an utter fool._

"King Cleon will be pleased. His Grace bids me to say that he stands ready to defend the Mother of Dragons from all her foes."said Lord Ghael. _If he says one thing about marrying King Cleon,I might make my dragons burn him_ Daenerys thought. But for once he made no mention of marriage.

Instead he said,"The time has come for Astapor and Meereen to put down the reign of the Wise Masters of Yunkai,who are sworn foes to freed slaves. Great Cleon bids me to tell you that he and his army shall march soon."

_He will get Astapor slaughtered if he tries to fight the Yunkai'i._ "I am only a young girl and know little of the ways of war,"she told Lor Ghael. "But we have heard that Astapor is starving. Let King Cleon feed his people before he leads them out to battle." She made a gesture of dismissal and Ghael withdrew.

"Your Grace,"promted Reznak mo Reznak. "Will you hear the noble Hizdahr zo Loraq?" _Can this one never admit defeat?_ She nodded and Hizdahr strolled in.

He was a tall man,slender with flawless amber skin and wings of wiry red-black hair sprouting from his temple. He bowed before her. No matter how many times he asked for the same thing Daenerys had to remember that she needed this man. Hizdahr was a wealthy merchant with lots of men in Meereen and more across the sea. It was even said that he wielded some influence in New Ghis where the Yunkai'i were trying to stir up enmity against her.

_ If I grant him his petition,he'll only get richer._

She had closed the fighting pits and the value of pit shared had plummeted. "Your Radiance will know the reason I am here."Hizdahr said. "You wish for me to reopen the fighting pits. How many times have I refused you?" "Six times,your Grace."Hizdahr told her. "However that is not the reason I came to you today." Feeling a little bit victorious,Dang asked sweetly,"Have you finally realized that I won't say yes to you?"

He smiled.

"For the fighting pits yes but not for this."he said. "And what is that?"Daenerys asked him. "I wish to have your hand in marriage."he told her. A shocked silence filled the hall quicker than a whip. Daenerys narrowed her eyes,aware of Elena watching her. "And why do you wish for my hand in marriage?"Daenerys asked him. "Other than the fact that you're beautiful beyond words?"Hizdahr said with a small smile. "Well,I wish to help you." "Help me?"Daenerys said. "It is well known that after the Wise Masters burned the crops and took most of the wealth in Meereen that your Grace has very little coin and that most of the Yunkai'i are planning to overthrow your rule. By marrying me I can give you a grand amount of coin to buy food and can even convince the sellsword captains to stop waging war against you."

Daenerys knew that everything that Hizdahr said was true. She only had five companies working for her,who's loyalties she still didn't know,and weren't enough to confront the Yunkai'i head on.

She knew though what game Hizdahr was playing at.

If she agreed to marry him and he did what she needed him to do,he would ask her for something in return. _He's asking for the same thing in a different approach._ Daenerys would be lying if she said that having Hizdahr take care of her problems wouldn't be a load off her. _He's determined,I'll give him that much_ she thought. _But I will not have the fighting pits reopened._

"I am sorry but my answer is no."Daenerys told him. "I thank you for hearing my offer."Hizdahr said,bowing low. Not,however,before she saw the flash of annoyance and anger in his eyes. "Your Magnificence,"said Reznak,regarding his list. "Would you wish to hear the lady Zo Pahl?" "Send her in."Daenerys said knowing how this was going to go.

Lady Zo Pahl had been the wife of Oznak Zo Pahl,a hero of the city and killed by Strong Belwas in single combat and father when he wanted to protect the city. She came in. She was small,had pale oily skin,long brown hair with brown eyes. Lady zo Pahl's face was still and cold but when she looked at her,her eyes blazed with fury. "Your Grace,"she spat not bowing. "I have come for my weight of gold in slaves and the death of the one who killed my husband ."

"I will not give you any gold for the slaves I freed. Now will I kill a valuable fighter for a man who would've died regardless "Daenerys told her. "Queen praises Strong Belwas too highly. Strong Belwas is flattered."Strong Belwas laughed. Lady zo Pahl' scowl deepened. "When you came and ruined our city,you proclaimed to give us justice. I ask you now where is my justice? I know you are too poor to pay me fifty coins much less the weight of slaves but even a savage like you can give the order to kill that stupid,useless sack of flesh. I say this for all to hear: You are no more fit to be a queen than a slave."

Daenerys opened her mouth to say something but never did as Elena moved faster than she ever did and backhanded Lady zo Pahl.

She fell onto the floor.

Strong Belwas was to pull Elena away but she stopped him. Elena leaned closer to the woman. "Listen here you cunt,"she told her,her voice cold and low but still loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "This queen is gracious enough to let you live because if you had talked to me like that,I would've tear you limb from limb. So you will bow,apologize and be respect. If I ever hear you being disrespectful to her Grace...you better pray to all the gods you know."

She pulled back and Daenerys could see how pale and afraid Lady zo Pahl was. She got up. "I apologize for my disrespect towards you,your Grace."she said meekly. "Your apology is accepted."Daenerys told her. She bowed low then turned and hurriedly left.

Strong Belwas and Skahaz mo Kandaq laugh loudly.

"I think we won't have to deal with Lady zo Pahl anytime soon."Ser Barristan said with a small smile. Daenerys couldn't help but laugh. "It seems having you in my service will make things so much easier."Daenerys said to her. Elena chuckled then chuckle. "I live to serve your Grace."she said. Daenerys smiled then asked Reznak for the next petitioner. It was an old,small man with wrinkled skin and short white wispy hair. By the way he was dressed and spoke,Daenerys guessed he was a common folk. "Your Grace."He greeted bowing his head low.

She gestured for him to begin.

"My son Sindo was going to come here to join the ranks of your Grace's warriors. Two days after his departure,I received a note telling me that my son was going to die for serving the dragon queen. It even told me where the body would soon be. So I went to the place and...I-I found my bo-boy's body laying in a pool of blood."The man broke down,sobbing and repeating his son's name.

Daenerys wanted dearly to comfort the broken man,for she knew what it was to lose family,but she needed answers answered. "Do you still know where the body is?"she asked. "I had some of the patrolling Unsullied to carry him here."the man choked out.

As if on cue,four Unsullied came in the hall bearing the dead boy on their shoulders. The boy was small,too small for his age,skinny,dark skinned,short blond hair. His face was covered in dried blood from a wound slashed from his forehead to his chin and his stomach was cut open with no intestines in it. Daenerys' stomach felt like it was doing flips but she forced herself to look at the body.

"Did you see anything at the place to give us a hint on who did this?"Ser Barristan asked him. The man nodded. "I don't know if this means anything but there was something drawn in blood where he was found dead. It looked like a harpy." When he said that,Daenerys' insides turned to ice.

_The sons of the Harpy._

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story but I have a lot to do and haven't had the time to post much. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**


	7. Harpies

Chapter 6

Elena Tailor

Elena was glad as hell when the petitioners had all left. All she could think was the brutal murder of a young boy who only wanted to serve his queen.

Daenerys had immediately ordered a council meeting after the petitioners left. "The sons of the Harpy have to be stopped,"said Jorah. "Before they were only attacking the Unsullied,Stormcrows,the Second Sons and the Dorthraki who served Daenerys. Now they're killing anyone who they hear is serving her." "I agree but how can we stop something we don't know anything about?"Skahaz asked him. "Why don't we question the few sons of Harpy we have for information?"Daario suggested.

"Even if they give us information we'd still have to march to their lair. The Sons of the Harpy can easily slip out of our grasp."Ser Barristan said. "Where are the sons currently?"Elena asked. "In the dungeons. Why?"Shakaz asked suspiciously. "Calm down,I'm not going to free the prisoner or whatever you're thinking,"she reassured him. "Wherever his lair is,it'll give off a scent. If I can get a scent I'll be able to scoop out their lair."

Everyone looked at one another,some in confusion,others in realisation. Only Daenerys,Jorah,Barristan,her bloodriders,Reznak and Shakaz knew about her secret. The sellswords and their captains knew nothing.

"You can try,"Daenerys told her. "Shakaz,bring the prisoner." He nodded then left. "Captains,I would like you to go in the field and report back to me."Daenerys ordered. They nodded,bowed then turned to leave. "What animals are common in Meereen?"Elena asked them when the captains were gone. "Sheep,lambs,cats and dogs."Reznak listed. "Dog it is."she replied,knowing that would be most effective. Soon after,Skahaz came back with the prisoner. It was a short man with oily dark skin,a head as bald as an egg and black eyes. His wrists and ankles were bound in chains causing every little movement he made result in a loud clang.

Skahaz pushed the man onto his knees before them. "Here he is."Skahaz said. "You can do what you want to me. You won't get a word out of my mouth!"the man snarled at them. Elena rolled her eyes then turned to the others. "I trust none of you washed him or concealed his scent with anything?"she asked. "A scum like him doesn't deserve to be clean."Jorah spat.

_ I'll take that as a yes. _

She closed her eyes and conjured the image of a dog. She could feel her body shifting as her transformation went underway. Finally,she felt her body still and opened her eyes. They all were looking at her as if nothing happened. Only Renkaz and the prisoner looked at her fearfully. She looked at the prisoner and smiled,which probably looked more like she was baring her fangs. The prisoner's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish while he became deathly pale.

"W-what are you?"he asked quietly. Elena didn't answer him right away. She walked slowly to him,growling loudly. He started to sweat and tried to back away but Skahaz took his chain and pulled him down to the ground. Elena stopped inches from the man then said,"I'm your worst nightmare."

She took a whiff of his scent. She smelled of oil and stone from the cells but amidst those strong scents she caught the smell of something else. A hint of dirt,both fresh and moldy along with the scent of moldy wood and the ocean's saltiness. She took another sniff of the man then backed away. She turned around and bounded out the great hall,sniffing the air constantly to keep on the trail's scent. She ran out of the Great Pyramid and into the market,jumping to the side to avoid the buyers in the market.

She had to take bigger sniffs in order to keep on the scent because all the scents from the market were jumbling into her senses. She heard people exclaim at seeing her but she ignored them as she soon ran out the market and into the streets of Meereen. As she sniffed the air in the streets,she realised that the scent was getting stronger by the second. Looking ahead she noticed on her sides that the houses of residents were slowly dispersing until there was barely any and the ocean was in view with a few buildings in front of it.

_So that's where the Harpy's Sons are hiding _Elena thought._ Now I just need to find out which_ _building theyr're in. _

She slowed her running to a fast trot and sniffed the air to detect the Harpies hideout. Unfortunately,all the buildings had the exact same scent that she was tracking. _Of course something had to appear to cause me some sort of difficulty in this_ Elena thought in irritation.

She needed to get closer to the buildings in order to know in which one the Sons of the Harpy were hiding in. Once she was near the building to her left she placed her nose close to the building,practically right up against it,and sniffed it. The smell of moldy wood and ocean's saltiness was there but not the scent of dirt nor people. She backed away from the building and moved to the one next to it.

Doing the same process as she did with the first building,she sniffed it. The moldy wood and ocean's saltiness scent was there like the first building but,unlike the first one,there was the scent of dirt and something musky that she also detected. _This must be their hideout _she thought.

Moving away from the building she looked for the door to the building and found it near the left corner. She walked over to it then grabbed it with her jaw and twisted the knob until she heard a click and,while holding the doorknob,pushed the door open. She was instantly hit by the heavy stents of moldy wood as she entered.

Inside of the building was dark,surprisingly cold despite the hot sun beaming down from above and very dusty. Looking around,she saw fishing rods,large nets,hooks and other fishing equipment. This must be a storage place for the fishers. Ignoring the equipment,she looked around for any signs that the Sons of the Harpy were here but saw nothing that suggested they were here.

She brought the noise down to the ground and sniffed. She caught the fresh musky scent that she had detected outside the building along with the dirt scent. Continuously sniffing,she followed the musky trail which led her to the back wall far from the door.

A dead end.

_What_ she thought confused. _How_ _is this a dead end?_

Elena looked at the wall closely looking for something that would prove she didn't just bump into a dead end. As her eyes roamed across the wall,her ears twitched as she caught a noise. She whirled around to face the door,ready to fight the intruder,but saw no one. Easing slightly but confused,she turned away from the door and looked back at the wall.

Seconds later,she heard the noise again.

She simply looked over her shoulder and,once again,saw no one. _Where_ _is that sound coming from?_

Then her eyes saw something near the right corner of the building that didn't seem to look like it belonged. Cautiously,she walked over to the corner to investigate it and immediately saw what was wrong. Where the entire wall was moldy and looked like it would break just by a simple touch,the square shaped section,that looked like a trapdoor,of wood was fresh and nearly brand-new and looked sturdy enough to not break under a bit of pressure.

_That_ definitely _does not_ _belong_ _there_ she told herself.

Narrowing her eyes,she realised that there was a small gap from the wall and the square thing,just small enough that anyone could miss it if they weren't looking closely. She transformed back into her human form then,pushing her fingers through the gap,grabbed the plank of wood in her hands and moved it away from the wall to reveal a small hole.

Lowering her head,she saw it wasn't just a hole but a tunnel!

"Now that certainly doesn't belong here."she whispered with a victorious smile. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her,before transforming back into a dog and cautiously entered the tunnel. The tunnel was slightly bigger than her in her dog form so she had to assume that the Sons of the Harpy had to crawl on their knees to get through.

She continued walking through the tunnel,looking over her shoulder every few moments for danger. About two minutes later,she looked around the tunnel and saw that it had widened considerably that a full grown person could walk through at full height. Speeding up her pace,she trotted through the tunnel when she saw a bright light appear before her.

I _must be getting closer to_ the_ end of t__unnel_.

She went into a light jog pace impatient to get out of the tunnel when she finally saw the end of the tunnel. She jumped out the tunnel and looked at her surroundings. What she saw shocked her as there was an entire underground bunker before her!

The bunker was massive,probably the same size as the building above ground. There were about ten or eleven bunk beds in the left corner,a large rack of weapons opposite to the bed,a large map on the wall where the tunnel was and long tables scattered around the bunker.

Those weren't what caught Elena's attention.

What caught her attention were the three huge metal safes at the back of the room near the bunk beds.

_No wonder the Sons of the Harpy were never found. They were always underground_.

She found it ironic that though they were named after a bird they were hidden underground. Now I just need to report back to Daenerys. She turned around and headed back to the tunnel. "Helis,when are we going to contact the other Harpies?"someone said.

Elena froze in her tracks.

_ Please tell me that I'm just hearing things_ she pleaded.

"When the plan has been finalised then we will contact them."someone said. _Of course something just has to go wrong_ Elena thought irritated.

She knew without a doubt that the incoming people were the Sons of the Harpy and while she knew that they wouldn't be suspicious of a dog being in their bunker if they were smart,and they had to be in order to remain hidden from Daenerys all this time,they would either make sure that their underground bunker was near impossible to find.

Quickly,she looked around for a place to hide. Her only options were under the bunk beds which were too far from the tunnel if she wanted to make a run for it or take a risky chance and go under the table that was near the tunnel but where she would be seen if they looked too closely.

_Screw it_ she thought and ran towards the table and quickly ducked underneath it,trying to stay in the shadows as much as she could.

"I just want to kill that dragon bitch already. I mean,we should've already killed her!"someone said angrily. Finally,two people appeared from outside the tunnel. She moved her head from under the table and looked at the two Harpies. Both were wearing brown and leather boots,long,dark green robes with gold markings and several necklaces and rings that practically screamed wealth. She managed to also catch a glimpse of a gold,eyeless mask on their faces before retreating back into the shadows of the table.

"She should have,"one of them agreed. "But unfortunately her army of sellswords and Unsullieds and three dragons are causing more complications than we had intentionally thought."one of them replied. "Once we map out their patrols,get a sense of their army size and manage to get the other Harpies to rally up,we will strike at their core."said one of them. "Once that dragon queen is defeated,I shall have her as my sex slave."one said and they both chuckled.

Elena clamped her jaws shut in order to stop herself from growling. The two Harpies walked past the table she was hiding over to the three safes. Slowly and as quiet as possible,Elena turned her body slightly to the side so she could see the Harpies but still be facing the tunnel.

One was crouched in front of one of the safes while the other was over at the weapons rack,both facing away from her.

_I need to move now before I lose the chance._

She slowly got up from the ground and crept over to the tunnel for a few seconds before bolting towards the tunnel,not caring if the Harpies heard her,leapt into the tunnel and continued running. She pushed the closer trapdoor,making it fly out and smash into the wall,and flew out the tunnel and ran out the building.

The sun was now beginning to set over the horizon,marking the start of the evening. She ran through the streets of Meereen relinquishing in the silence and the absence of the bustling shouting. Soon afterward,she came into the market where still a lot of people were buying or selling goods and the Great Pyramid appeared in her view moments later.

She ran through the entrance,which somehow had no guards,then skidded to a stop in front of the ebony throne. Daenerys was seated on the throne with Jorah,Barristan,Skahaz,Reznak,Daario and Grey Worm standing near her. Breathing heavily,she transformed into her human form and leaned against her knees to catch her breath while she could feel the anticipation and stares from everyone around her.

Once she regained her breathing she straightened to her full height and gave Daenerys a big,victorious almost predator grin. "Time to prepare your troops."


	8. Announcement

**Announcement**

**Hello everyone. I hope you all are safe and well with this whole pandemic going on. I know that those of you who are reading this story have noticed that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. ****It has been due to a lack of motivation and writer's block that I haven't posted a chapter and,for the time being,will not be posting or updating this story. This story,however,will only be on hold meaning that sometime in the future I will continue this story but until I get inspiration or motivated,no chapters will be posted. I want to thank all of you for reading my story and hope you stay well.**


End file.
